


Kratos ENG

by Harpsigirl



Series: God of War Week 2019 ENG [1]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpsigirl/pseuds/Harpsigirl
Summary: God of War Week 2019 - Day 1 ENGAfter they had left Helheim, Atreus started to think about his father's past and true nature.





	Kratos ENG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kratos PL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315599) by [Harpsigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpsigirl/pseuds/Harpsigirl). 

> Don't know, if GoW Week in this year is going to happen, but I wanted to post something anyway... So here, thanks to my brother and his friend, is translation of my work for first day, the theme is Kratos - father through the eyes of his son.

Only once have they brought that up, right after leaving Hel. Watching phantoms on the ship moved the father. Never has Atreus ever heard him speaking with such uncertainty. Seeing him like that, there was something wrong about it… That seemed to frighten Atreus even more than the worst visions he had seen in Hel. He cut the topic by saying he haven’t seen anything.

That was it. Atreus tried not to think about that, however memories of the vision kept coming back from time to time. During the fight, especially the long and demanding one, there was a raging gleam in father’s eyes, like a spark which can at any moment turn into inferno of rage. Gleam just like the one in the eyes of phantom in Hel…

Is that who father is? The inexorable force, like a dormant volcano waiting to erupt again?

But then there was a nightfall, and time absolutely free of a struggle. They were making a small campfire, eating warm meal, dressing wounds, cleaning their weapons, patching their clothes. Although the fight was revealing the old, rageful nature of Kratos, their evening routine was bringing back the peace and complacency. So when drowsy Atreus felt somebody gently taking his knife and whetstone out of his little hands, he was sure, that this volcano is not something he should be afraid of.


End file.
